


Rainy Mornings

by RazzleDazzleBerry



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, One Shot, fluffy fluffy fluff, soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleDazzleBerry/pseuds/RazzleDazzleBerry
Summary: Vegeta reminds Bulma that some mornings are worth waking up early for.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 9
Kudos: 109





	Rainy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a commission Amartbee drew! Thank you for the drawing, dear. It's lovely!  
> Check out the drawing! https://twitter.com/amartbee/status/1241940088923226112?s=21

It was far too early when Bulma woke. She groaned as she awoke to a mostly darkened room. A cool grey light crept through the tiny gaps in the closed blinds indicating the morning’s most unwelcomed approach. 

Gentle pitter-patter tapped against the windows. “So that’s what that was,” Bulma groggily whispered as she rubbed her eyes. The soft sounds of morning rain woke her, but the tranquil noise almost lulled her back into sleep again. Bulma yearned for dreams to reclaim her consciousness once more, but her mind resisted.

She yawned, stretched her stiffened body, and rolled to face the middle of the bed. Vegeta slept serenely facing her with his hair a mess and his muscles relaxed. She could remember how long it had taken to get him this comfortable; comfortable enough to not only sleep, but to sleep in the same space as her. 

After he first arrived at Capsule Corp from planet Namek, Vegeta stayed up for a week and a half without a single wink of sleep. “Saiyans are built to go long stretches of time without sleeping,” he’d explain. “Sleeping makes us vulnerable.” However, Bulma felt he had been lying at the time. It was only after he began sleeping with her regularly that she learned he told a half truth. 

Ten days following his arrival, Vegeta unwillingly crashed into a deep sleep inside the spaceship in her backyard. When she found him, it was obvious he had fallen asleep somewhere he felt somewhat safe enough to sleep, but it was equally obvious he fought against his exhaustion until he could no longer keep his eyes open. At the time she had scolded his stubbornness. Everyone needed sleep, didn’t they? Alien or human, everyone needed sleep and he had worried her sick! Now, however, she understood the unease he demonstrated back then. 

Bulma carefully pushed the mess of spiky hair off of Vegeta’s face; the rain continued to hit the windows and the dark cool grey grew a fraction lighter. There was a time when this simple movement would have forced him out of his sleep and launched him into a full blown red alert panic, but now he didn’t even register the faint sweep of her fingertips across his forehead. 

The first time Vegeta slept near Bulma was the same night Yamcha broke up with her. He attempted to console her by brazenly instructing her to toughen up. He reiterated his belief of Yamcha being a weakling and not suited to protect her, but his tough love approach backfired and caused her to cry harder. Her hippo sized tears only made him apprehensive. 

How the hell was he supposed to calm her? He had only seen his father pacify his mother once, but how did he do it?! Vegeta thought hard before he finally sat beside Bulma and awkwardly wrapped a very stiff arm around her shoulders. His hand heavily thunked her shoulder as he attempted to reassuringly pat her. Shocked and confused, Bulma stopped crying to look at Vegeta, but he looked the other way. The tips of his ears, however, gave him away. They always gave him away. He could never hide the first place his blush touched no matter how hard he tried. 

After successfully calming her, Vegeta reluctantly agreed to stay the night with Bulma. He couldn’t exactly say no with the way her eyes welled up when she felt his hesitation to her asking him to stay, and he knew she wasn’t looking for a rebound. She was looking for a friend to just be present with her even if only in sleep. However, sleeping in the same bed as her wasn’t going to happen. In fact, sleeping at all wasn’t going to happen. For him. He agreed she could sleep, but he insisted on staying awake since Saiyans “take turns sleeping”.

Bulma attempted to make an even trade to no avail. “Fine, we’ll take turns. I’ll sleep for a little bit, and then you sleep.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, woman. You can’t protect me while I sleep.”

“Sure I can, because there’s nothing here you need protection from. The hardest part is just staying awake.”

“And that’s exactly why I won’t be sleeping. Because you  _ won’t _ stay awake. Then we’ll both be vulnerable.”

Bulma shook her head as she sat on her bed. “Vulnerable to what? Earth is safe. Frieza is dead-” Vegeta flinched at the mention of Frieza and she finally understood. “You’ve never been someplace safe enough to sleep, and now that you are safe, you still don’t actually feel it.”

Vegeta defiantly crossed his arms over his chest. “Saiyans don’t sleep while deployed, Bulma. Now stop trying to figure me out. If it means so much to you then I’ll go to sleep. Move over or I’ll lay on top of you.”

That night passed with Bulma comfortably squished between Vegeta and her bedroom wall, but Vegeta’s eyes would not close until the beginnings of the early morning light crept in through her bedroom windows. When she woke, Bulma was surprised to see how soft the hardened Saiyan appeared during his slumber. She carefully reached out to brush a rogue strand of hair from his face, but immediately regretted touching him as his eyes flew open and he leapt off the bed with his hands glowing and outstretched toward her, ready to blast away whomever had caught him off guard. 

Back in the present, Bulma pulled her hand away from Vegeta’s forehead, but his hand reached up to hers and pulled her fingertips to his lips. His eyes remained closed as he kissed her. “Why are you awake, love?”

“I was just thinking about the first night we spent together. How you almost killed me.”

Vegeta opened one eye to glance at her. “Why are you smiling? I really could’ve hurt you.”

Bulma tenderly rubbed her thumb against Vegeta’s cheek. “But you didn’t. You have come a long way since then.”

“Well… sleeping in the same bed as you has its advantages.”

“Such as?” She sat up and leaned her back against the headboard and a pillow. 

Vegeta briefly sat up before placing himself between her legs and resting his head against her chest. His arms wrapped around her, and he murmured, “Such as this.” 

Her heart fluttered. However, before she could say anything further, Vegeta’s faint snores returned. Bulma kissed his forehead and returned his sleepy embrace. Perhaps some mornings were worth waking up early for. 

  
  



End file.
